The Dream
by The Italian
Summary: The night before a big probending match Korra has a terrible nightmare showing her a tragedy. Will this tragedy come to be real? Read and find out (this is my first fan fiction so message me if you have any advice or you think I am doing something wrong R&R)
1. The Beginning

Korra has a terrible nightmare the day before a big probending match will the contents of her nightmare come true. Makorra rated T just in case


	2. The Dream

Okay the first real chapter is here please read and review also enjoy :)

It was late at night on air temple island and Korra was heading to her room. She was on her way from a late night air bending session with Tenzin.

Korra was thinking about the big probending match that was taking place tomorrow. They were taking on the team that came in 2nd place last year the Buzzard wasps. They need to win that match she thought to herself if we don't then the ferrets will not get into the championship pot this year. Mako and Bolin knew this better then she did that is why whenever they got into the gym to practice they didn't screw around as much as they used to.

She thought about it so much that in no time she was at her bedroom door. She opened her door and quickly took off her clothes and threw on a blue t shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of sweatpants. She then layed down on her bed and started to think about him.

"Mako . . ." she said silently. She could never stop thinking about him, She loved Mako with all her heart. Korra had wanted to tell him so badly but she also couldn't at the same time. She felt that if she told Mako about her feelings that he would not return her feelings and the thought of that made Korra want to cry.

She especially loved how brave he was, how he took care of her and of course his yellow topaz eyes that he had. Everytime Mako stared at her with those eyes she just wanted to melt.

After a little while of thinking Korra drifted off to sleep, as soon as she closed her eyes she was brought into her dream. She found herself on the floor of the probending arena and for some reason she was on one knee holding her left hip, she took her hand off the spot to see herself bleedingswitch scorch marks around the injured area. She thought to herself realizing that it came from a fireblast.

After assessing the damage done she heard the announcer "hold on a second folks it appears that we have an injury on the field and he doesn't look to good".

Korra was about to stand up signaling that she was fine but she thought to herself wait did the announcer just say "He"?

She then looked up to see Mako laying on the floor with a puddle of blood coming from his head.

Without even thinking she ran over to Mako and knelt next to him trying not to break down in tears. She started to scream his name over and over again getting increasingly louder each time "Mako?. . . MAKO?. . . MAKOOOO!".

She was then awaken by a man who was shaking her and calling her name. She cleared her eyes to see that it was her airbending teacher Tenzin.

"Korra thank goodness your finally awake you were screaming in your sleep for a couple of minutes" Tenzin said with relief in his voice."Is everything okay with you" he asked immediately.

Kturned hen sat up from her bed and turned to face him "It was nothing Tenzin I just had a little bad dream nothing to worry about" she said with reassurance in her voice.

"Are you sure Korra I heard you screaming someone's name but I couldn't quite catch it" Tenzin asked her.

Korra couldn't tell Tenzin anything so she tried to quickly change the subject. She then remembered that she had practice at 11:00."Tenzin what time is it?"

"Uh it is 11:30, why?"

Korra widened her eyes when she heard what Tenzin had said.

"I'm 30 minutes late to practice" she said practically yelling. she grabbed a bag threw some spare clothes into it and she pretty much sprinted past Tenzin running to the docks. I hope Mako and Bolin don't get to mad at me.

Authors Note: that is the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed and I update daily so the next part will be out tomorrow


	3. Quiet before the storm

Here's the next part of "The Dream" enjoy R&R

Mako and Bolin were training with each other they were both wondering where the hell Korra is, she is 40 minutes late for practice and they were starting to get worried,

"Hey where do you think Korra is, she is never this late for practice?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know bro but I really hope she's not in any trouble" Mako said with a hint of being worried in his voice.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is fine, she'll be here any minute" Bolin said teasing his brother.

"Hey listen bro just because I told you my feelings for Korra doesn't mean you have to keep teasing me everyday" Mako said with slight anger in his tone.

"Hey I'm sorry but you should tell Korra how you feel and you should definitely not keep your emotions bottled up".

As much as Mako wanted to yell at his brother he couldn't because deep down he too knew it was true. It's just that hebelievers that Korra will not return his love because she is the almighty Avatar and he was just a dirty street rat.

"I know Bolin but if she rejected me I might never go back to my original self afterwards, it would completely destroy me emotionally and physically".

As soon as he was done saying that Korra came running in. He quickly shut himself up hoping that she didn't hear any of the conversation between him and Bolin.

"Hey korra there you are" Bolin said while walking over to Korra and giving her a high five. Bolin then noticed Korra sweating and out of breath "uhm Korra are you alright, what happened?"

Korra then thought to herself, should I tell them about my dream maybe then they would find a way to prevent I. She then remembered that it was a dream and could possibly never happen so she decided to keep it to herself.

"Tenzin just had an early morning air bending lesson and he refused to let me leave early, sorry about that".

"Its okay Korra we we're just worried that something had happened that's all" Bolin stated.

"well thank you for worrying about me Bolin" Korra said "Hey Bolin what's up with your brother".

Bolin then turned around to see Mako on one knee praying. "Oh he is just paying his respects to our parents he does it once every hour, he is always saying how it brings good luck to us".

Korra started to stare at Mako observing how he was talking to himself probably reciting a prayer.

She then went over to Mako and put her right hand on his left shoulder. Mako immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up his left shoulder to see Korra smiling down at him, this forced Mako to smile.

"Oh hey Korra I didn't hear you come over here, How are you?"

"I'm fine, sorry I'm late Tenzin had an early morning lesson and he wouldn't let me go early".

"Hey it's okay as long as your okay also are you ready to take on the Buzzard wasps tonight, I don't think I need to remind you of how important this game is" he said nervously.

"Yea yea I remember so let's get a little training in before the gym closes".

"That sounds good to me" Bolin said showing all of his enthusiasm.

"Yea sure that sounds good you two start I just want to finish something with my prayers".

Korra and Bolin nodded and walked towards the weight balls while Mako got back on one knee and continued talking.

"One more thing before I finish" he looked over at a smiling and laughing Korra and that made him feel happy "I hope to soon find the strength to tell Korra my true feelings. Thank you rest in peace mom and dad".

AUTHORS NOTE: the next chapter will be the match so stay tuned. Also this story is very closely related to my life I will explain at the last chapter stay tuned R&R


	4. The Match

The new chapter in this story takes place at the match please read and review

"5minutes until the match ferrets" the ref said and then shut the door to the locker room behind him.

That made Mako get up and take charge. "Alright guys huddle it up" Mako said with much confidence in his voice. Korra and Bolin got up from the bench they were sitting on and walked over to Mako and circled around him.

"Alright you guys we have been training for weeks just to play this match, I want everyone to be focused and lets go out there and beat those lousy Buzzard wasps" Mako said trying to fire up his brother and Korra.

"Your right bro they don't deserve to be in the championship pot we do" Bolin said in response to his brother.

Mako broke the hurdle to hug and Hi five his brother. That is when he felt something wrong he was looking around for the heart of the team and then he saw her sitting on the floor. She was balled up on the floor with her knees to her chest.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other in confusion. "Hey Mako do you know what's wrong with Korra" Bolin asked curiously.

"I don't know bro but I'm going to find out" Mako said while walking to the area in the locker room where she was sitting.

"Hey Korra is something wrong you are usually the one that gets us pumped up and now you are just sitting over here by yourself" Mako asked.

Korra then took her hands out from around her knees and pulled her head and chest away from her knees.

"I'm sorry Mako I guess I am just a little nervous to play this match" Korra said sheepishly.

"Korra I don't believe that one bit you are usually the person that makes fun of other people for being nervous and having other phobias".

Korra then thought to herself, she knew that she couldn't lie to him again he would catch on. She kept debating in her head "maybe I should tell him and he wouldn't have to worry" then her other personality came into her head "No you can't do that the Avatar isn't supposed to be scared and she especially wasn't supposed to show weakness".

She then made her decision and said "I don't know Mako I just have a really bad feeling about today's match". As soon as she said that Korra remembered the way Mako looked in her dreams and she started to cry a little, she dried to hide her tears from Mako but it was to late.

"It's okay Korra I'm sure everything will be fine" Mako said while rubbing her back. This made Korra throw her face into his chest and completely break down crying.

"shhhhhh it's okay" Mako said softly. This is one of the things that Korra loved about Mako he takes care of her and nurtures her when she is sad.

After a couple minutes of sobbing she pulled her head out of Makos chest and dried her face."Thank you so much Mako you have no idea how much better you just made me feel" Korra said softly.

"it's my pleasure Korra" Mako said with a warming tone and smile.

Thats when it went off in her head does he have feelings for me too? Does he actually love me? More questions were rattling in her head but before she could get to a conclusion the door to the locker room opened.

"It's time get on the platform" the ref then shut the door and walked back to the arena.

"Looks like its time" Mako said standing up and helping Korra get to her feet.

"Yea I guess it is" Korra said shrugging her shoulders".

Mako and Korra met up with Bolin and got onto the platform in a couple of seconds the platform started to move towards the arena.

"INTRODUCING THE FIRE FERRETS!"

When the announcer finished the trio was met with a large amount of cheers it made the three feel great to being cheered on before the match started. When they finally got to the arena they stepped off the platform and started waving there hands when they got onto the main arena. It felt great to have all these people behind them, but then they heard...

"INTRODUCING THE BUZZARD WASPS!"

That made the ferrets nervous the Buzzard Wasps were in the league for 12 years so they were long time veterans, but this is the Ferrets first year which means they are at a disadvantage when it comes to experience.

The two teams got to the middle of the ring."Buzzard Wasps are you ready?" The captain nodded his head." Fire Ferrets are you ready?" Mako shook his head. "Then let the match begin".

As soon as he finished his sentence both teams attacked and the opening was explosive. As the match went on the two teams turned out to be evenly matched, the ferrets took round one and then the wasps snagged the 2nd round. It all came down to this final round one of the teams would be eliminated.

2:00 minutes into the round the Ferrets were winning and had to hold their ground for 30 seconds. Korra was feeling good sending water whips to the opposing team shtheft relieved because her dream hadn't come true. Then it hit her a fire blast that came from the other team. It hit her on her left hip and she immediately dropped to one knee clutching her injury.

Mako watched the whole thing she saw Korra get hit and he watched her fall to the ground clutching her left hip.

Korra then looked up for a second to see the opposite teams earthbender pick up 2 discs and chuck them at her. She couldn't get out of the way she was in to much pain to move, all she could do was put her head down, close her eyes and await the impact.

Mako saw the earthbender pick the 2 discs up and fling them at Korra, but Korra wasn't moving Mako had to do something.

Without thinking Mako ran towards Korra and jumped in the way of the 2 discs one made impact with his stomach and the other disc caused more damage by hitting him in the face. He immediately fell to the ground in so much pain.

Korra then soon realized that the discs did not hit her. She thought to herself maybe the earthbender on the other team wasn't a great shot, but before she reached a conclusion she heard something that she remembered to well.

"Hold on a second folks it appears that we have an injury on the field and he doesn't look good" the announcer stated.

That made Korra instantly look up and her heart instantly broke. Despite her injury she got up and ran over to mako who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Mako. . .? Mako? Please wake up" Korra then broke down crying because she got no answer.

"Korra..." a very weak voice said she stopped crying and looked down to see Mako smiling up at her.

"MAKO!" she screamed hugging him on the ground a little to tightly.

"ugh Korra I'm a little hurt here can you not hug me so tight *cough*".

"oh Mako I'm so sorry I'm just happy to see you ok" Korra said softly

"I don't know about that Korra I don't think I'm going to make it through this one" Mako said while uncontrollably coughing

"Mako don't you say that you can't leave me. Why did you jump in front of the discs for me you could have been killed"

"I couldn't let the person I love get hurt so I jumped in from of the discs to protect you"

"Did you just say-" Mako put his finger on Korras lips to keep her quiet.

"Take care of Bolin for me" and with that his head limped back and using eyes fell

"No no no no no Mako come back to me please" she couldn't believe what she just heard Mako say "I couldn't let the person I love get hurt". That played over and over again in her head. He admitted his love to her it couldn't end like this.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see the medics"excuse us miss we will see if he still has a pulse or not" the lead medic said with sorry ness in his voice.

Korra nodded got up and moved away from Mako hoping to the spirits that he was still alive.

The lead medic bent down next to Mako and put his two fingers between his neck. "I'm not getting anything" he said to the other medics. That caused Korra to cry even more her Mako was gone forever.

"Oh wait I'm getting a pulse it is really faint though" the medic screamed surprised.

Korra immediately thanked the spirits and watched the medics take Mako away in a stretcher saying how he needed to get to a hospital quick.

Tenzin then came in and walked behind Korra."Come on Korra let's go meet him at the hospital"

"alright" Korra said

Authors note:jeez that will probably the longest chapter I will ever make I think there will be 1 more chapter. Thanks


	5. The hospital

Authors note:Hey guys it's me The Italian here and I just wanted to tell a quick story of how this story kind of relates to mine(besides all of the bending of course). Alright you guys I go to a college in Wisconsin where it's not really crowded its nice and quiet. I met this girl who was very beautiful and long story short I fell for her instantly. We were in the same classes and we talked a lot but I could never tell her my true feelings because I thought If she rejected me I would never be able to recover from that. We had off during Christmas and we both visited New York city. She has never been to New York city before and she was amazed by all the lights and especially the big Christmas tree. Now comes the bad part, she stopped about a foot before the sidewalk and looked at some lights. I noticed that there was a taxi doing about 45 mph and I didn't see anyone in the drivers seat which meant that he was getting something under the seat. The car wasn't stopping I noticed so I ran from behind her and pushed her to the sidewalk. The last thing I saw and heard. She turned around to see me and she screamed my name. The next thing I knew I got hit by the car and was immediately knocked out because my head hit the hood of his car. When I awoke I saw her sitting next to me crying and holding my hand. She didn't notice me right away because her eyes were closed, so I said her name softly and she opened her eyes and hugged me tightly. She told me that I was in a coma for a week and I fractured my right leg and broke 4 ribs. She asked me why I pushed her out of the way of the car and I said the same exact thing that I had Mako say in the last chapter "I couldn't let the person I love get hurt". She immediately hugged me and said that she also loved me. She said that she didn't want to tell me because she thought that I like this other girl in our class. After I got out of the hospital we got together. It is only a week until our 9 month anniversary. Well there it is I got the inspiration from my own life to write and show you guys this story. Alright so this is the last chapter of The Dream so read and enjoy.

Korra, Tenzin and Bolin have been waiting in the lobby of the hospital for about an hour and no one had gotten any news about Mako.

Korra was pacing the room for almost the full hour they were waiting.

"Korra relax I'm sure Mako will be fine" Tenzin said trying to calm her down.

"How can you tell me to relax when the man that saved me from being injured sacrificed his own body to protect me" Korra said angrily.

"Look Korra if I know my brother, and I do he will pull through this" Bolin said reassuringly.

That got Korra to ease up a little and finally take her seat. In a few minutes the doctor came through the door.

"Alright you guys do you want the good news or the bad news" the doctor asked the three.

"Good news first" Korra said.

"Well the good news is that Mako will make it". That instantly made Korra smile."What's the bad news" Korra asked nervously.

"The bad news is that he has 5 broken ribs, a bruised lung, a broken nose and uh-" the doctor stopped what he was saying.

"And what doctor tell me what is wrong" Korra stated angrily.

"Alright after Mako fell unconscious when you two were talking he fell into a coma".

That made the three gasp. Bolin and Tenzin turned around to see Korra with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Korra it's going to be fine I'm sure that mako will-" Tenzin said but was interrupted.

"Can I go see him doctor" Korra asked on the verge of breaking down crying.

"Of course he is the room all the way down the hall and to the left".

"Thank you for helping him" Korra said.

"It's my job".

With that Korra left the three to go and visit Mako. On the way down to room her head was erupting with questions. What if Mako never woke up? What if he woke up and forgot everything that he said? Korra could never live with herself if either of those things had happened.

She finally got to the room to see Mako still in the coma and his nose wrapped and his stomach wrapped.

She took a chair and sat next to Mako. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers and started to cry.

"Please Mako wake up don't be like this forever". Korra then fell asleep in her dream it was Mako and her still in the hospital. Korra was crying to herself and out of nowhere she felt Makos hand squeeze hers she looked up to see Mako smiling at her. She quickly hugged him and after she pulled away she was shaken awake.

Korra looked up to see the nurse."I'm sorry dear but visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

"Alright what time do visiting hours start in the morning".

"7:00"

"Thank you I guess I will see you tomorrow morning at 7:00" Korra said while walking out of the door.

- 1 week later -

"Hey Korra welcome back" The nurse said while waving to Korra.

"Hey suzi how was your weekend"

"It was good thanks for asking"

After talking a little longer with the nurse she walked down the hall to Makos room. She got there and quickly sat down next to him. She picked up his hand from the bed and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm here again Mako, I know what you must be thinking this crazy girl is back again. And yes I am because I will never leave your side". She then put her head down, closed her eyes and started to cry softly.

She squeezed his hand hoping that he would squeeze back, she got nothing and continued to cry with her head down.

Then she felt something very unexpected he squeezed her hand back.

Korra then threw her head up and saw Mako eyes were open and he was smiling at her. Korra quickly got out of her chair and hugged him.

"Oh Mako I'm so happy you're awake" Korra said gleaming with happiness.

But Mako didn't return that much happiness to Korra which made her worry."Mako is there something wrong"

"No it's just.. well I was just wondering what happened after I passed out?"

"You fell into a coma, you have been out for a week".

"Wow a week".

"Korra I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about me loving you it's just I thought that if you rejected me I would be hurt emotionally and physically".

"It's okay Mako I felt the same way, I felt that I would never be able to live with myself if you rejected me".

"I love you Korra, so much" Mako said happily.

"I love you too Mako" Korra said sounding even happier.

then they both leaned in and kissed each other. Sparks started to fly both of their hearts were racing so fast. They both knew that they will be together for as long as they live.

Authors note: we'll that's it I hope you guys enjoyed I am going to do a lot more Makorra stories laterthanks.


End file.
